


Cleanliness and Conscientiousness

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 1, 1979</p><p>The aftermath of the New Years Party of 1978, wherein Sirius implements a muggle-style cleanup and resolutions are made (and made for them).</p><p>“Can’t we use just a small cleaning spell?”</p><p>“I concur!” James stated.</p><p>“No! Anyone caught using magic will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy.”</p><p>“Moony just used his wand.”  Peter pointed at the werewolf, who was trying valiantly to hide the evidence.</p><p>“Moony! I trusted you!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanliness and Conscientiousness

January 1, 1979

Remus hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he had the sneaking suspicion someone was watching him. Seven years in an all boys’ dormitory meant he was always on alert.

Green eyes opened. 

Grey eyes stared at him. The edges crinkled a bit as the owner smiled.

“Afternoon, my Moony.”

“Afternoon?” Remus croaked. He looked past Sirius, who was still fully clothed in yesterdays outfit. His clock innocently clicked to 12:31 p.m.

“Have I told you your morning voice is incredibly sexy?”

Remus blushed, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Sod off! Why are you in here?”

“Prongs and Evans took over my bed. You offered half of your bed.”

“How much did I have to drink?”

“Enough to offer half of your bed.”

“Why don’t you go wake up Prongs and Lily? We should get the flat cleaned up.”

“On it!”

With a pop, a large black dog licked the length of Remus’s face (much to the werewolf’s protest), and bounced out of the room.

The silence in the flat lasted a whole five seconds.

“SIRIUS BLACK!” 

While rather high pitched, Remus was willing to bed that the origin of that shriek was James.

1:09 p.m.

“Tell me again why we’re not using wands?” Peter, who had finally crawled out from behind the sofa, asked irritably. He had plaster dust from the ceiling in his hair.

“I want to do this muggle-style!” Sirius swept the floor vigorously.

Even Lily looked exasperated. “Can’t we use just a small cleaning spell?”

“I concur!” James stated, shaking his trash bag.

“No! Anyone caught using magic will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy.”

“Moony just used his wand.” Peter pointed at the werewolf, who was trying valiantly to hide the evidence.

“Moony! I trusted you!!”

“Bugger.”

1:45 p.m.

“Lily Evans! I am ashamed of you for this!”

Remus poked his head around the corner from the kitchen. Lily had her wand half way down her shirt in an attempt to hide it.

“Sirius Black! I am almost always ashamed of you, but I don’t go around yelling about it! How else am I supposed to fix the bloody ceiling?”

“You’re smart, I’m sure you could think of something. That’s strike three for Evans. How many is Prongs at?”

“Six infractions so far, Wormtail’s close behind at five. I’m pleased to say I’ve only been caught twice.”

Sirius smirked at his choice of words. “Good show, Moony. Now, get back to work, the lot of you.”

Lily took several calming breaths. 

“You alright there, Lily-love?” James was by her side, in a blatant attempt to get out of work.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m merely trying to put my New Years resolution into practice. I’m going to try and be more patient with you lot this year.”

“New Years resolution? What’s that?” Sirius looked between the two muggle experts in the room.

“It’s kind of like a promise you make yourself, something to do or improve upon for the year.” Remus explained.

“Oh well in that case I resolve to take adult muggle studies courses.”

“There’s no such thing.” Lily said calmly. She used Sirius’s obvious distraction to perform a quick scourgify. James squawked and attempted to point it out, but it was too late.

“Well in that case, I’ll pay closer attention to anything muggle my Moony does.”

“That would do it.” Lily looked fondly at the new couple. 

Remus rolled his eyes.

“Moony! What’s your resolution?”

“I never do them.”

“Fine! I’ll make one for you.” Sirius leaned against his broom (which he was still using). “More talking and using words for feelings and heart… things.”

Remus blushed and cleared his throat, mumbling something about needing to get back to the kitchen.

“Wormtail!”

The short, pudgy wizard snapped to attention.

“More courage.” Peter deflated slightly at the resolution imposed upon him. 

“I did admire your quick thinking last night though,” Remus added. “The sofa was the most appropriate response to Padfoot’s—er—interesting way of ringing in the new year.”

Peter puffed out his chest.

“What about James?” Lily slapped her fiancé’s wayward hands away.

“Well, I’m already bloody perfect, my love. There’s no need for improvement here!” James grinned.

Lily gave him a ‘look’.

“Maybe… may I could—uh—stop charming everyone I meet? OW! Okay! I’ll be serious! I’ll try to be… less… vain…?”

Lily nodded her approval, and went back to cleaning a rather nasty stain next to the fireplace.

2:58 p.m.

“I hereby decree that the flat is now clean. You may use your wands again.”

“Thank Merlin!” James took out his wand, if just to have it in his hand again.

“Except you, Prongs.”

“WHAT?”

“You racked up a massive—what was it, Moony?”

“Twenty-four.”

“Right, you racked up a massive twenty-four magic infractions while cleaning this afternoon. Your punishment is cleaning the bathroom. Without magic.”

“Padfoot, maybe you could be a bit more reasonable—”

“Would you rather it be Evans?”

“James, hand over your wand.”

“BUT—”

“No buts!”

Lily looked almost smug as she pushed James towards the bathroom, holding his wand hostage. She never forgot the time in third year when he (and the rest of the Marauders, but mostly him) accidentally filled the girls’ dorm with blue foam. She also never believes it was an accident. It took the girls three days, even with the house elves, to clean it. It was a small price for payback.

Sirius snuck up behind Remus, wrapping his arms around him. While Sirius was always weirdly affectionate after first year, Remus could tell it was different now. It was nice.

It was especially nice when he turned his head to give Sirius a shy peck on the lips.

“Making good on your resolution already, good job Moony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Late, again, sorry! I'm still jet lagged. I went to bed at 8 last night! Then woke up at 5... I'll get over this soon enough.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for leaving lovely comments and following along with me so far! This is not the end of Muggle Mishaps. I'll try and update as often as possible. I also have an astronomical (Bunny said 'massive' was not the appropriate word for it) project I want to undertake. We'll see how that goes. If anyone's interested in sending me ideas/creeping me in general, my tumblr username is ja-authoress (I know some of you found me already~).
> 
> Thank you Bunny for giving me the title (which was ridiculously hard to spell fyi). She read your comments, and said "How dare you get your commenters to weigh in on this!" and "Maybe."
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone! Until next time~
> 
> Remember! Making resolutions is step 1. Step 2 is attempting to follow through.


End file.
